Roomates
by ImpossibleDontExist
Summary: Quelques moments de complicités entre Kurt, Rachel et Santana. On a qu'une seule vie non? [Se passe après 4x17, Guilty Pleasures.]


**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

**INFOS : One shot amitié Kurtcheltana, Pezberryhummel (Kurt/Rachel/Santana), se passe après l'épisode 17 (Guilty Pleasures). **

* * *

1.

Quand Santana rentre de son cours de danse du soir, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est s'allonger sur le canapé et regarder la télévision en mangeant de la glace, tant pis pour les calories. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'elle s'était installée à New York avec Kurt et Rachel.

Elle pensait ne pas tout de suite s'adapter entre Rachel qui chante à tue-tête sous la douche et Kurt avec ses rituels d'hydratations qui prenaient des temps fous dans la salle de bain. Unique salle de bain de l'appartement qu'ils devaient partager tout les trois.

Mais à vrai dire, elle s'habituait à cette vie et comme elle l'a précisé à Monkey Boy Gigolo comme elle l'appelait, Kurt et Rachel étaient sa famille maitenant.

Arrivée enfin à l'appartement après une longue attente de métro, elle ne vit personne dans le salon et la cuisine et apparement il n'y avait personne dans les chambres. Les cours à la NYADA étaient normalement terminés donc elle s'étonnait de ne pas voir ses deux colocataires. Elle vit cependant la porte coulissante menant aux escaliers de secours ouverte et s'avança dehors. Un petit sourire malicieux se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

- Dis donc Hummel, depuis quand tu fumes ? dit la jeune fille qui venait effectivement de surprendre Kurt en train de fumer une cigarette sur l'escalier de secours.

Kurt sursauta n'ayant pas entendu Santana arriver et éteignit tout de suite sa cigarette dès qu'il la vit.

- Non, je... C'est juste..., il soupira se rendant compte qu'il venait de se faire griller en beauté. Par Santana Lopez en plus.

- Je ne pensais pas que le sage Kurt Hummel fumait, loin de là, continua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique

- Quand j'ai eu 16 ans, j'ai été à un moment complexé avec ma voix et comme on disait que fumer la faisait monter d'un octave... Ben j'ai essayé bien que ça n'ai jamais marché, avoua le châtain

- Pourquoi tu as continué ?

- Je ne fume pas régulièrement, c'est juste une vieille manie...

Kurt reprit son tube de tabac et se rassit sur l'escalier, regardant leur quartier. Leur hangar n'était pas spécialement dans un des quartiers luxueux de la ville comme l'Upper East Side, mais il s'y sentait bien.

- Tu m'en passes une ? dit Santana

Kurt la regarda puis lui tendit son paquet et son briquet. Elle s'alluma une cigarette qu'elle inhala. Elle s'assit à côté de Kurt et comme lui, elle regarda un peu le quartier tout en entendant les bruits des voitures, des ambulances au loin et ils purent aperçevoir Battery Park un peu plus loin.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle brisant le léger silence qui s'était installé

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle surpris par cette question et ne s'y attendant visiblement pas.

- Rien. Je n'ai rien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- J'suis pas conne Hummel. Les gens ont l'habitude de fumer ou d'avoir une sale habitude quand ils ont un coup de blues ou autres. Je le sais, je fume le cigare aussi quand j'vais mal.

Kurt détourna son regard et inhala de la fumée par le nez.

- Je vais bien Santana, répéta Kurt d'une voix calme

- Laisse moi en douter, lui dit-elle

Kurt soupira, déjà exaspéré par son amie qui était têtue comme une mûle. Il est vrai qu'il n'allait pas fort mais il ne voulait pas fortement en parler. Et il savait que Santana et ses remarques piquantes ne l'aideraient pas vraiment.

- Ecoute Kurt, je sais bien voir quand les gens ne vont pas bien. Et c'est ton cas, donc je voudrais bien que tu m'en parles parce que ça pourrait t'aider et... Parce que tu es mon ami, finit-elle par dire

Surpris et étonné, Kurt se tourna vers elle, n'étant même pas sûr qu'il ait bien entendu ces mots.

- Je te préviens, tu dis ça à quelqu'un, Snixx s'abattra sur toi, reprit l'hispannique tout en reprenant une bouffée de fumée.

Il sourit et un rire s'échappa du châtain. Pas de doutes, Santana était vraiment une personne étonnante. Au lycée, elle montrait clairement qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne et de l'avis d'aucun, à part celui de Brittany. Puis au fil du temps, suivant son coming-out, elle est devenue plus ouverte. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle tienne à leur amitié.

- Tu es mon amie aussi Santana. Et si tu insistes autant... fit Kurt reprenant lui-même une bouffée de tabac.

Il comtempla pendant longtemps le vide devant lui, alors que pleins de taxis jaunes passaient sous leur nez.

- Je sais plus où j'en suis, déclara-t-il tout simplement

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, voyant qu'elle l'écoutait, il continua.

- Je veux dire, je n'ai pas à me plaindre je suis quand même à New York, à la NYADA, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé et en plus de ça j'ai la chance de ne pas y être seul mais... Je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur de s'adapter à la vie d'adulte, vivre seul et tout, et j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi est encore à Lima. Je parle du fait que j'y ait quand même vécu toute ma vie et que mon père y est encore et en plus a un cancer, Carole, Finn, les New Directions... Blaine...

Santana était attentive à tout ce qu'il disait et ne le coupait pas une seule fois. Une fois qu'il eut fini, elle réfléchit aux paroles qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Car même si elle aussi, devait s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, elle n'avait pas autant de difficultés que Kurt.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu à New York ? finit-elle par demander

- C'était mon rêve depuis toujours, j'ai toujours adoré les comédies musicales et le chant et je voulais absolument en faire mon métier, répondit le châtain

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu es venu ici seulement pour les comédies musicales à l'eau de rose et Broadway. Y a sûrement une autre raison non ?

Kurt fut pris au dépourvu, tellement il se rendit compte que Santana l'avait bien cerné. Elle avait raison quand elle disait savoir quand les gens allaient mal. Il inhala de la fumée par la bouche puis écrasa sa cigarette contre un barreau de l'escalier derrière lui.

- Ma mère est née ici. A Brooklyn exactement, murmura Kurt, c'est elle qui me faisait regarder des comédies musicales quand j'étais petit, et c'est même elle qui m'a appris le piano et le chant. Elle me parlait souvent de cette ville, elle y a vécu pendant une partie de son enfance. Elle m'a toujours dit qu'on irait un jour avec mon père mais... Elle n'en a pas eu le temps. Et le jour où elle est... partie, je me suis jurée d'aller à New York, devenir quelqu'un à Broadway. Je voulais avoir une sorte de connexion en venant ici avec elle parce que je savais que je ne la verrais plus jamais.

La belle brune fut troublée et à la fois touchée par ce que venait de lui annoncer le châtain. Elle était bien sûr au courant que la mère de Kurt était décédée quand il avait 8 ans, mais elle ne savait pas tout ça, le châtain ne révélant jamais rien sur sa mère défunte.

- Je comprends maintenant, fit-elle. Et tu as réussi à avoir cette connexion ?

- Oui en quelque sorte, mais c'est maintenant que je réalise que... peut-être c'était pas une bonne idée. C'est dur de percer à Broadway et j'ai quand même été accepté de peu à la NYADA, répondit Kurt d'un air songeur toujours le regard fixé devant lui

D'un coup, Santana se leva, ce qui poussa Kurt à poser son regard sur elle, et écrasa sa cigarette qu'elle jeta dans le vide.

- Tu veux mon avis ? T'as pas à te plaindre, dit Santana d'un ton qui se voulait dur

- Je... Je ne me plaignais pas mais...

- Peut-être, mais faut pas que t'aies des doutes. Ok c'est vrai que vivre seul maintenant avec des colocs et devoir se débrouiller, travailler et tout c'est dur, mais t'es plus un gamin Hummel ! Si t'es venu ici c'est parce que c'est ton rêve et ton désir le plus cher depuis que t'es gosse, c'est que tu as toujours voulu faire. Estime toi heureux d'avoir trouvé ta voix, pas comme l'autre baleineau qui te sert de demi-frère qui doit encore ramer pour ça. Alors j'vais te donner un conseil comme on en donne à Lima Heights Adjacent : T'as de la chance de pas être un trou de c*l sans abri et qui a eu les moyens de venir s'installer à New York City, donc t'as intérêt à vivre ta vie comme si demain Al-Qaïda et Ben Laden, réssuscité du monde des islamistes, allait débarquer c'est clair ?

Kurt avait les yeux ouverts de surprise, mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne manqua pas à Santana.

- Merci pour ce judicieux conseil, Satan, dit Kurt tout en continuant de sourire.

- De rien il était gratuit. Quoique pour me payer, tu vas gentiment venir dans mes bras, fit-elle un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres

Cette fois, Kurt rit d'un rire franc et serra sa colocataire dans ses bras comme elle venait de lui demander. Elle lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

- Au faites, ta mère serait fière de toi.

Cette remarque fit énormément plaisir au châtain qui resserra son emprise.

Alors qu'ils se séparèrent, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une Rachel assez exténuée et un sac de course sous le bras.

- Hey tout le monde je suis là, je suis allée chercher de la glace et quelques... Euh, pourquoi vous êtes tout les deux sur le balcon ? Et... Ce sont des cigarettes ? Santana je t'ai déjà dit que fumer était extrêmement mauvais pour...

- Elles sont à moi, coupa Kurt arrêtant sa meilleure amie dans son monologue, t'en veux une ?

Santana rit à la tête de Rachel, qui regardait Kurt comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser sur l'épaule.

- Quoi tu es réellement en train de me proposer ça Kurt ? Et puis tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu fumais enfin ! reprit la diva

- Arrête Berry, tu te fatigues trop ces temps-ci depuis que Monkey Boy est plus ici alors grille toi en une ça te fera du bien, fit l'autre brune avec un regard entendu

- Je... Tu... Comment vous... Ah vous l'aurez voulu ! bégaya Rachel puis soupira en arrachant le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet que Kurt lui tendait

Ses deux colocataires rirent en voyant la mine de leur amie qui essaya de fumer, tout en s'étouffant les premières fois bien sûr.

Par la suite, Santana put faire ce qu'elle avait prévu en rentrant de l'appartement, c'est à dire manger de la glace devant la télévision... Avec sa famille.

* * *

2.

- Arrête de mentir Kurt, il faudra bien que tu l'appelles un jour ! s'exclama Rachel

- Je ne mens pas Rachel c'est juste que je suis pas encore prêt pour ça, c'est plus pareil entre nous et j'ai Adam je te signale

- Oh je t'en prie, vous avez couché ensembles au mariage et tu sais bien qu'avec Adam ça va pas durer, tu aimes encore Blaine, fit Rachel d'un ton sûre d'elle

- T'es vraiment incorrigible... soupira Kurt en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement

Rachel allait répliquer mais elle et Kurt s'arrêtèrent de discuter quand ils virent Santana affalée sur le canapé les yeux rouges avec pleins de mouchoirs autour d'elle et de la glace à la fraise. La brune voyant que ses colocataires venaient d'arriver, sécha immédiatement ses larmes ne voulant montrer aucune faiblesse.

- Ah vous êtes déjà là, fit-elle d'un ton détaché qui se voulait normal

Kurt et Rachel voyant que leur amie n'allait visiblement pas bien, se regardèrent et allèrent s'asseoir avec Santana entre eux deux.

- Santana... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Kurt d'un ton calme

- Rien du tout.

- C'est pour ça que tu déprimes en mangeant de la glace, entourée de tes amis les mouchoirs blancs utilisés ? dit Rachel

Kurt lui fit les gros yeux, se demandant si celle qu'on surnommait "Snixx" n'avait pas déteint sur Rachel ces derniers temps.

- Ecoutez, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler... continua l'hispannique qui croisa les bras et baissa le regard

Les deux compères ne voulant pas la croire, se regardèrent de nouveau d'un air entendu, comme pour demander l'accord de l'autre. Rachel enchaîna alors :

- Santana... Après le mariage, j'ai cru être enceinte, et je ne savais même pas de qui. Et tu as su m'aider, trouver les mots et tu m'as même accompagné chez le médecin.

- Moi quand je me suis lamenté et que j'étais en train de fumer sur l'escalier de secours, tu es tout de suite venu à moi et tu ne m'as pas lâché, dit Kurt

- Donc ne compte surtout pas sur nous pour te laisser déprimer sur le canapé sans qu'on te demande ce qu'il ne va pas, alors que toi tu nous as déjà beaucoup aidé

Santana eut l'air surprise, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce que ses colocataires s'inquiètent autant pour elle. Elle céda donc et se redressa toujours assise entre ses deux amis.

- Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ma grand-mère. Depuis petite, j'avais toujours l'habitude d'aller chez ce jour-là avec ma famille et on le fêtait ensembles, mais maintenant... Elle ne veut même plus me voir...

Des larmes perlèrent alors sur les joues de la jeune hispannique et automatiquement, elle se retrouva enroulée dans deux paires de bras. Kurt et Rachel savaient que la grand-mère de Santana l'avait rejetée quand elle avait fait son coming-out, et étaient vraiment tristes pour elle, surtout Kurt qui savait ce qu'était le rejet des gens qui n'acceptaient pas sa sexualité.

- On est vraiment désolés pour toi Santana, fit Rachel

- Tu n'as jamais recontacté ta grand-mère depuis... ton coming-out ? demanda Kurt

- Non jamais. Comme elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir j'ai préféré... l'écouter

- Et tes parents ? Ils n'ont jamais essayé de lui parler, la raisonner ? Ils l'ont bien pris eux donc pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas faire de même ?

- Je sais pas... Je dois sûrement la répugner c'est tout, dit l'hispannique les yeux baissés vers ses pieds

- Je t'interdis de dire ça enfin ! s'exclama Kurt en la regardant avec des yeux ronds, je sais que c'est dur je l'ai vécu Santana, mais il ne faut pas que tu te dises ça, surtout pas.

- Tu comprends pas Porcelaine, ma grand-mère c'était la personne la plus importante à mes yeux... avec Brittany, répondit-elle

- Et tu es importante aussi pour elle. Car t'es pas n'importe qui, tu es Santana Lopez, le diable en personne ! Elle devrait se sentir honorée de t'avoir comme petite-fille, dit également Rachel voulant faire sourire la latina

- Rachel a raison ! Et puis je suis sûr que ta grand-mère finira par t'accepter un jour, continua le châtain

- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Te vexe pas mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi compréhensif que ton père...

- J'en suis sûre parce que je sais à quel point tu tiens à ta grand-mère, et elle tient à toi aussi, il lui faut juste du temps. Mais surtout il faut que tu te dises une seule chose Santana : Quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne dois pas et tu ne peux pas changer qui tu es réellement.

La latina leva la tête vers ses amis et essuya ses larmes. Ils avaient tout les deux raison, elle devait se ressaisir et garder la tête haute. Comme elle l'a toujours fait.

- Merci vraiment... fit-elle en leur souriant.

- C'est normal, sourit Rachel

- Oui d'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait te remonter le morale, fit Kurt en prenant quelque chose dans son sac, tiens tu m'avais bien dit que tu fumais le cigare quand tu allais mal non ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées Hummel, dit Santana alors que son sourire était vraiment revenu

- J'en veux bien un aussi s'il te plaît, dit Rachel

- Dis donc Rach', t'es une fumeuse officiel maintenant ? dit Kurt en riant

- Hey c'est pas ma faute ! C'est vous qui m'avez incité à fumer et puis c'est pas si terrible que ça... Ca améliore même mon grain de voix donc c'est bénéfique non ? répondit la diva

- Toujours toi et ta foutue voix...

C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient une nouvelle fois sur l'escalier de secours, en train de fumer et rigoler, discuter, de tout et n'importe quoi. Bref comme le font les _meilleurs amis_.

* * *

3.

- Bon c'est fini là ! dit Santana en se mettant devant la télévision

- Hey bouge, on voit pas la fin ! protesta Rachel

- Vous avez déjà vu Mamma Mia des tas de fois merde ! répondit-elle exaspérée

- Mais justement c'est un classique, un des films les plus revus du monde, dit Kurt à son tour

- Dites moi on a est New York, à part les cours à NYADA et le travail, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'on fait pour se divertir ? dit l'hispannique

- On... commença Rachel

- Non Berry, ne me dit qu'on va au Callback surtout qu'on n'y va plus depuis que Klaine y a vécu leur horrible rupture aussi horrible que Liam Hemsworth et Miley Cyrus ce qui pousse cette dernière a se mettre à poil sur une boule de démolition, coupa Santana

- Je ne vois pas le rapport Sant', soupira Kurt

- Bref, tout ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on devrait sortir

- Mais il est 19h, c'est pas un tard là ? dit Rachel

- Rach' on est plus des gamins, on peut quand même sortir un soir entre amis non ?

- Mais...

- Rachel, je pense que Santana a raison une sortie ne peut pas nous faire de mal, dit Kurt

- Merci Hummel ! En plus j'ai une bonne idée d'endroit

- Bon... D'accord, on va se préparer, céda la diva.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Non, dirent Rachel et Kurt en même temps

- Je le sentais venir, marmonna Santana

- Santana, j'étais d'accord pour qu'on sorte mais c'est pas un peu exagéré ? dit Kurt

- Sérieusement, je me demande si vous êtes déjà rentré dans un bar de votre vie, les gars !

- Mais vraiment ? L'Hypnotic Night ? (boîte de nuit inventée), fit Rachel outrée

- Il est hyper classe cette endroit, sérieux vous en avez pas marre de jouer les gentils comédiens à l'eau de rose de Broadway ? On est jeunes ! Et puis depuis que vous êtes tout les deux célibataires, ils seraient temps que vous vous amusiez. Depuis que Monkey Boy Gigolo t'a lâché, tu fais plus rien, et toi depuis que Hobbit numéro 2 t'a trompé, tu fais rien non plus pourtant Johnny English te drague tout le temps. Donc moi je dis on entre dans cette boîte de nuit, on boit, on danse et on s'éclate ? Esta claro ?

Kurt et Rachel se regardèrent, comprenant que de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? dit finalement l'autre brune

- Ca c'est une attitude positive enfin ! dit Santana marchant la première jusqu'à la boîte de nuit

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La soirée était au-delà des espérances de Santana. D'abord réticents, Kurt et Rachel s'étaient finalement un peu lâchés. L'hispannique avait été cherché quelques verres de Long Island Ice Tea, et on peut dire que l'alcool réussit vraiment aux deux divas...

Kurt était en train de danser un verre à la main en déhanchant son bassin tandis que Rachel était sur le bar également un verre à la main chantant les paroles de "Talk Dirty" de Jason Derülo.

- WOUHOOOOOOU, VIVA NEW YORK CITY ! cria Rachel en pleine rue alors qu'ils venaient tout les trois de sortir de la boîte de nuit.

Les trois étaient tous un peu ivres surtout Rachel qui parlait en criant. Kurt quant à lui avait l'air plus stone qu'autre chose.

- Oh mon dieu regardez! cria le châtain marchant de travers, y a Matt Bomer !

- Où tu vois Matt Bomer, Hummel ? dit Santana qui était celle qui supportait plus ou moins l'alcool dans ses veines

- Là- bas tu vois pas? ON MON DIEU MATT BAISE MOI S'IL TE PLAÎT T'ES LE GAY LE PLUS SEXY D'AMÉRIQUE ! cria Kurt en courant vers... nulle part en faites.

Ils risquaient d'avoir une drôle de gueule de bois le lendemain...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Et effectivement quand les trois jeunes gens se réveillèrent, ils crurent que leurs yeux allaient brûler à cause du soleil à travers les fenêtres. Ce fut Santana qui se réveilla en premier suivit de Rachel.

- J'ai mal à la tête... se plaigna Rachel

- Berry tu peux arrêter de crier aussi fort, t'as déjà pété mes tympans hier, dit Santana tout aussi mal qu'elle

- Je crie pas Santana, fit Rachel s'asseyant les cheveux en pétard, le maquillage autour de ses yeux qui était à motié ouverts.

Kurt arriva lui aussi, les cheveux en pétard comme on ne l'avait jamais vu avant avec des cernes énormes.

- Quelqu'un sait où est mon gilet? dit-il en se prenant une aspirine

- T'as dansé sur le bar pratiquement le minou à l'air hier soir Hummel, donc t'avais jeté des vêtements un peu partout dans la boîte de nuit.

- Tu te fous de moi là? fit Kurt choqué lui-même

- Nope, répondit Santana, une chose est sûre vous deux quand vous êtes bourrés vous en faites des conneries.

Malgré leurs mal de tête respectifs, ils rirent tout les trois et déjeunèrent en discutant.

* * *

Examinez un peu tout ça : Il y a encore 4 ans de ça, Santana était cheerleader venue espionner le Glee Club avec Quinn et Brittany comme complices. Rachel était simplement une juive agaçante obsédée par son talent. Et Kurt était un gay encore dans le placard qui s'habillait pire que le Runaway Project.

On peut dire qu'ils se détestaient avant.

Maintenant, ils partagent un appartement dans la Grosse Pomme, en profitant de leur vie. Et leurs quelques soirées, ils les passaient parfois sur cet escalier de secours où Santana avait trouvé Kurt, où tout les trois ils discutaient, où ils admiraient la vue qui montrait cette ville où tout est possible.

Et s'il y a d'ailleurs bien une chose qui est possible, c'est que les grandes amitiés peuvent se faire facilement parfois avec des gens que vous ne soupçonniez pas.

* * *

FIN.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié! :D Je sais que cet os est un peu déjanté ou irréaliste sur les bords selon la série, mais je l'avais en tête depuis la saison 4 et j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié cette lecture car moi-même j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Laissez des reviews please!

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


End file.
